The Longest Day of the Year
by Br00keSc0tt
Summary: This was the first fanfic I ever wrote so its basically pretty bad... haha. But if you want to see how much I've improved, enjoy! It is a Carby. Abby's day is shot when something terrible happens to Carter. Complete! Great if you want a short sweet Fanfic


THE LONGEST DAY OF THE YEAR  
  
It was early morning and Abby didn't want to get out of bed. It had been a long night and she had a shift in an hour. Working as a nurse 5 shifts a week was not her idea of a good summer. But then again a lot of things had  
happened over the summer that she had not planned on. It all started in May, right after graduation. She had gone to work to turn in her lab coat  
and student I.D. when Carter flagged her down and wanted to get some  
coffee. Of course this was the last thing she wanted to do considering everything he had just been through between Kem lying about the baby being  
his and then steeling a large amount of money, but her being the good  
friend she was she went. Now it was 4 months later and they were back together. Not that this bothered her, after all this is what she had wanted  
all along, but it was going almost too perfect. They had only had 1 big fight since May and of course that was about the foundation money, but she had him wrapped him around her finger so pretty much anything she wanted he did and Visa Versa. So she got out of bed quietly as to not wake Carter,  
who was snoring and hanging off the side of the bed and jumped into the  
shower. She had felt dizzy all night and this morning she was feeling a little nauseous. Considering that all she and Carter had had to eat in the past 5 days was Chinese she ignored it. On her way out to work she kissed  
Carter's cheek and as she lest he mumbled something about dinner. She walked into work to see that it was its usual circus act and went to put her stuff into the lounge. She had not been there 2 minutes before Weaver  
was yelling at her to get to work. Just 8 hours left she thought.  
  
Before she knew it was 11:00 and Carter was still not at work. She decided to go up to the front desk and ask Randi to call him, but on her way she ran into Luka. She really didn't want to talk to Luka. All summer he had been calling her and asking her out for coffee. Since she and Carter had decided to keep their relationship a secret until it was a sure thing Abby had to keep thinking of new excuses. Luka came up and asked her if she was feeling okay, and told her that she didn't look so well. Thanks she thought to herself, Yea Luka that's really how you are going to get a girl to go out with you. No wonder Sam broke up with you. She told him she was feeling fine and that she didn't get much sleep last night (wonder why...) Oh Luka said well Weaver just wanted me to tell you that you were due your physical  
and blood drawl, Shit Abby thought. She had been putting this off for 3 weeks. She hated having to get one of them to poke and prod at her while  
she knew she was fine. Why couldn't she just take her own blood? Anyway would get Neela to do it since Carter wasn't there yet. As she made her way  
to the front desk to talk to Randi Luka was yapping in her ear about something... Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She finally saw Neela and  
jumped at the opportunity to get away from him.  
  
Abby looked down at her watch wow it was 2:00. Weaver had been chasing her all over the hospital trying to give her the test results. You would think I had Gonorrhea or something. Finally she gave up and went to see Weaver. She walked into the lounge and Weaver had a very stern look on her face. Maybe I do have Gonorrhea she thought, that jerk! Leaves me to go half way across the world and then comes back and gives me an STD! She looked up at Weaver who seemed to be starring at the paper. So weaver asked? Given any thought to where you are going to do your internship? How about NICU? You did great there. Do you like kids? WOW Abby thought. This is random. What is she talking about? Before she could even finish her thought Weaver spoke up. Abby... Well your Pregnant. Abby was silent. She was at a loss for words.  
How? Well she knew how but she wasn't ready for this. Carter defiantly wasn't ready for this! After what he had just gone through how was he going to handle this? Tears started to run down her face. Even before she could  
ask Weaver told her to take the rest of the day off.  
  
Abby didn't know what to do with herself. She had no Idea where Carter was and she wasn't sure she wanted to see him. After all this was his fault. He  
did this to her. She was going to get fat because of him. As she walked through the park she noticed that at least 4 out of every five people who walked by had kids. What is this she thought? Torture? Is this what I get for drinking? She kept walking and then she couldn't believe what she saw. Luka! What was he stalking her or something? He had a really bad look on his face as he walked towards her and this made Abby really uncomfortable. Abby he yelled. We need you back at work. Now. What the hell is his problem Abby thought? I am OFF! Abby... It's Carter. What about Carter she thought.  
He's in he ER... It's not looking good.  
  
Abby rushed down the hall with terror running through her mind. What the hell had happened to him? Was he ok? Then she got all of her answers. He was in there lying on a gurney just like he had been 5 years ago. But he  
looked much worse, He was bleeding everywhere and he was so pale. Abby  
froze. She couldn't go in there. She was screaming inside and it was hurting so much. This couldn't happen not after everything that they had been through. It wasn't fair. They had a baby on the way and he didn't even  
know it. Just then Weaver came out of room. Her face was Grim. Abby you should sit down she said in a teary voice. Carter... he was shot. He has 2 GSW's to the abdomen, 3 to the chest and 1 to the shoulder. All Abby could say was how? How did this happen? Weaver opened her mouth to speak as a tea ran down her face. There was a robbery at a jewelry store; Carter was their  
buying a ring. It was for you wasn't it she asked? Yea Abby said, we  
weren't going to tell anyone until it was more official. Just then Abby  
heard the words that made it feel like her chest was split open and her  
organs were torn out, Time of Death 4:23pm.  
  
Abby walked into the room. It was so quiet. She sat down and looked at Carter's lifeless body. It looked like he was sleeping. He was so peaceful.  
Abby started to cry uncontrollably and started to try and talk to him.  
Carter Damn it! You can't leave me. Not now, not after all we have been through. Carter we are going to have a baby, we need you both of us. But while she was telling him this she heard this annoying beeping sound. What was it, She had just lost her one true love and some one was making thins  
kind of noise. What the hell was their problem!  
  
All of the sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. Abby... Abby... get up. It's time for your shift. Abby you know if you're late again Weaver is going to  
be pissed! Abby turned over. There was Carter leaning over her. He was  
alive. Lying right they're beside her. She looked at the clock. It was 6:00. It had all been a dream! Carter was there; she had not gone to work, "Abby get up" she heard Carter say again. Oh she said I am up but you have to promise me you wont leave this house all day! I am serious Carter! He  
looked at her a little funny and then said Abby we both have a shift at 7:00 come on lets go get a shower. A shower Abby thought, that sounds nice  
so they both got up got a shower and went to work. 


End file.
